1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wireless communications and more particularly to device management for wireless communication devices.
2. Background
Consumers are increasingly demanding Push-to-Talk (PTT) functionality on wireless communication devices, such as, for example, cellular telephones. PTT service is a two-way form of communications that allows users to engage in immediate communication with one or more users. PTT service is similar to a “walkie-talkie” application where a user presses a button to talk with an individual user or broadcast to a group of participants. PTT users can program their cellular wireless communication devices for automatic answer such that voice reception is automatic and no recipient action is required. The communication is half-duplex, which means at most one person can talk at a time and all other participants hear the speech. This contrasts with voice calls, which are full duplex, where more than one person can talk at a time. Further, there is a demand for PTT only wireless communication devices.
Another area of rapid growth in wireless communication device services is Device Management. Device Management is the process of remotely managing device settings and applications. As the functionality of mobile devices expands, configuring and maintaining the services and features on the devices becomes a complex and time-consuming task. Even with limited features of today, many customers do not know how to configure their phones. Operators should ensure that phone configuration is quick and easy for the customer.
Device management and provisioning of new services can be performed over-the-air (OTA). IP-Based Over-the-Air Device Management (IOTA-DM) is possible. IOTA-DM will help the widespread adoption of mobile services, as it provides a mechanism for the users to easily subscribe to new services. For the operators this enables a fast and easy way to introduce new services and manage provisioned services, by dynamically adjusting to changes and ensuring a certain level of quality of service. Both Over-the-Air Service Provisioning (OTASP) and IP-Based Over-the-Air Handset Configuration Management (IOTA-HCM) can work in conjunction with Device Management.
Some cellular wireless communication devices may have a limited number of buttons or may only be capable of internet protocol connections. For example, they may not have a full 10-key keypad. They may have only dedicated buttons for calling specific, predetermined numbers. For example, some PTT only devices (POD's) may have only dedicated buttons for calling specific, predetermined numbers. Accordingly, they may not be able to perform Device Management over-the-air which requires the use of a keypad (e.g. dial *228 and press send for traditional OTASP session over a circuit-switched network).